Words Shared between Siblings
by Pchu
Summary: Kira has a talk with Cagalli concerning the visit of Lacus and Athrun to their home in ORB. How will Cagalli cope with the truth? Not much of a summary, but I'm trying.
1. Chapter 1

Kira walked out into the garden of the mansion in which he was staying in with Cagalli. After the battle at Jachin Due ended, Kira decided to retreat to ORB and remain with his newly discovered sister. The sight was breath-taking as he peered up into the sky and took in the vastness of stars gazing upon him. _It's so beautiful._

He then averts his gaze ahead of him and narrowed his eyes in the darkness as he strolled along through the garden. He would have marveled at the beauty of it too if it wasn't too dark and if he wasn't already preoccupied with something else. _Cagalli where the heck did you go?_

As Kira stalked around the garden, scenes of previous events played over in his mind. In the past several hours in the day, they were acting as hosts to some guests of theirs; namely Athrun Zala and Lacus Clyne. The two had come from the PLANTS up in space in order to spend some quality time with himself and Cagalli.

This was a bit awkward to Cagalli since she barely knew the two. Athrun was Kira's best friend growing up. Sure they fought against each other in the war, but that somehow didn't ruin their friendship in the end. Kira had met Lacus aboard the Archangel when taken in as a prisoner. Kira secretly set her free and handed her back to Athrun. Still in that short time, he was able to get to know her as well as other times that he was able to stumble upon her later on in the war. Lacus and Athrun were supposedly engaged, but Kira heard rumors that the engagement was broken off. This made him feel unusually happy. He was quite fond of Lacus. He also knew that Cagalli was fond of Athrun, which is why she was highly nervous when she found out about his visit. Unfortunately, in her case, she doesn't know about the ending of Lacus and Athrun's engagement. This brings the scene back to why Kira was out in the garden in the middle of the night looking for her.

Now what kind of relationship did Kira had with Cagalli? It's quite complicated to describe it. It hasn't been more than a couple months since they discovered themselves to be twins. It was the day that Cagalli's father decided to destroy ORB in order to prevent its technology from falling in the hands of the Earth Alliance did he revealed to Cagalli the picture and the truth that she and Kira were twins. Once they had fled to space, Cagalli confronted Kira about it, but not much has been said afterwards. They had grown to love each other as siblings, but many unsaid words had been left between the two.

Left, left, right, and another left. Kira continued to walk through the enormous garden in search of Cagalli. His amethyst eyes becoming use to the darkness that engulfed his surroundings. He became frantic thinking that Cagalli must have run off somewhere outside the gates of the mansion. Would she really do something like that? He was close to giving up when he came to a small closure and noted a figure sitting peacefully on a bench gazing up into the sky.

Kira stood there for a moment taking in the scenery and then once more look at his sister. He took a small step forward in order to make his presence known, but she didn't budge. He then took another step forward, but just stood there like before. A moment later, he cleared his throat.

Cagalli's head jerked in his direction. Amethyst eyes met auburn eyes. Although it was dark, Kira's coordinator abilities allowed him to see the sadness in her eyes hidden beneath her blond bangs. Kira hesitated a bit. He was unsure of what to do next. Again it's only been months since they first met and even less since they found out that they were blood related. He didn't know Cagalli too well except that she had a short temper and was probably best described as a tom-boy. But when it came to trying to comfort her in her time of sulking, he was inexperienced.

Kira lowered his eyes and took a deep breath. He approached Cagalli and as he seated himself upon the bench she shifted her gaze in the opposite direction from him.

"Cagalli-"

"Leave me alone…"

He wasn't even given a chance to state his position and she was already rejecting his presence.

Kira sighed.

"No, I won't leave. Cagalli, what's the matter with you? Why are you out here?"

No answer.

"Are you even going to say anything to me?"

No answer.

"Is it about Athrun?"

Cagalli tensed. Kira noticed this.

He glanced over to the mansion and noticed the rooms that had light emitting from the inside. He could have sworn that one of the rooms belonged to Athrun. _He's still up._

"You know if you really feel that way about him you should let him know."

Cagalli scuffed.

"I'm serious. Just tell him Cagalli. It wouldn't hurt to do it. For all you know, he could feel the same way about you."

Cagalli looked at him disbelievingly. "What makes you so sure of that?"

Kira was startled when she finally spoke. "Uh…hmmm…well that's just something that I just happen to know." He now wore a smirk upon his face.

His sister glared at him. Her temper was rising and it showed in her tone of voice. "Don't play games with me Kira. I'd prefer it if you didn't get involved with my personal life."

He had another dumb look on his face. This pissed Cagalli even more.

"Why not?"

"Because it just doesn't concern you."

"That was blunt."

Cagalli looked as if she was about to jumped him and choke him to death. She then took a deep breath and her face seemed to relax…a bit.

Kira studied her reaction. They were silent for awhile. Obviously they still haven't mastered the sibling relationship.

"I just want to see you happy that's all."

Cagalli stared at him blankly.

"Well, why wouldn't I? You deserve it and you shouldn't have to spend the rest of your life alone. The war is over Cagalli and you're overworking yourself. Have some fun for once." He paused to think for awhile. "Besides, Lacus wouldn't be in the way so it won't be difficult to win him over." Kira smirked.

Cagalli snorted at the name Lacus. Don't get her wrong. She had nothing against the pink-haired, pop star coordinator, but was just merely jealous of her. Jealous for having won the heart of Athrun. And at the same time, Kira's.

"He doesn't love her. It was just an arrange marriage after all. And besides, in case you haven't notice, Lacus and I have become rather close. I thought you should know that their engagement has been broken off." Kira stated this plainly.

Cagalli looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

Her mouth hung slightly open for a second considering what Kira had just told her. _Was it true?_ "How do you know all this?"

"Athrun told me."

Cagalli blinked. "And he's okay with all of this. You know, with the whole thing between you and Lacus?"

"Uhm…sure." Kira didn't look her straight in the eyes.

She gave him a skeptical look, but then lowered her gaze. "Well, even if it is true I don't see where Athrun would want a clumsy, selfish person like me."

Kira winced. He didn't expect her to say something like that. He looked at her uneasily and cautioned what to say to her.

"How would you know if you don't give it a try?"

She scoffed at his question.

"You're right Cagalli, you are selfish. You're so selfish that you haven't even considered Athrun's feelings about the situation. You're so busy thinking about yourself and how you'll get hurt. Did you even stop once to think about Athrun's situation? Do you even know what goes on in his mind? How can you sit here and just decide that it will never work when you haven't even asked him himself if he thought that it will work. I find that to be selfish alright."

Cagalli was shocked at what he said, but knew that he was right. So, for once there was no use in arguing with him.

"What am I supposed to say to him?"

Kira smiled at her. At least she's willing to try now.

"Just tell him how you feel and listen to what he has to say. Nothing that you'll say or do will hurt him much, unless you seriously struck a nerve."

Kira laughed at the stun look on his sister's face.

"Don't worry. He won't be offended no matter what you say to him. Besides I think you owe it to him to tell him how you feel about it. Or at least let yourself breath and get it off your chest."

Cagalli took a second to think about what her brother had told her. She might as well take the chance. Besides, since when was she ever afraid to take a challenge? She was no wimp. However, when it came to Athrun she hardly ever felt like herself.

She slowly got up from where she was sitting and started walking in the direction in which Kira came from. Kira's eyes followed her as she walked away. She then paused some feet away and looked back up towards the sky.

"I think you should talk to him now. I have a feeling that he may still be up in his room right now." Kira kept his gaze on his sister.

"Alright." Cagalli slightly turned her head to look at Kira. A small smile was playing on her lips. She waited until the brunette returned the warm loving smile.

"Thanks Kira."

She then turned on her heels and walked back towards the mansion.

"You're welcome." Kira whispered as he slightly lowered his gaze.

A slight rustling sound came from his left and Kira became alert. He tried to peer as hard as he could into the direction to see if anyone was there. He tensed his muscles in order to be ready in case someone was waiting to attack him.

"Kira?"

Kira sighed in relief. It was just Lacus. _Lacus?_

"Lacus, what are you doing here?"

"HARO-HARO"

Pink-chan, a round mechanical _thing_ that Athrun had made for her came bouncing out of her hands and headed for Kira.

"Well, I wasn't spying but I just couldn't help but overhear."

Kira nodded his head in understanding.

Lacus smiled. Kira loved it when she smiled. It seemed that nothing could ever wipe that innocent smile off her face, not even war.

Lacus walked over to him and sat down beside him. She looked up to the stars and sighed smiling.

"It's so beautiful out here."

"I agree."

"That was nice of what you did for Cagalli. I hope everything works out fine."

"Me too."

Lacus slightly giggled as she rested her head on Kira's shoulder still gazing at the sky.

It was too dark to notice, but a blushed crept across Kira's face at that moment.

The light was on in the kitchen of the Athha mansion. Cagalli was sitting on a stool leaning on the island in the kitchen. It has been an hour since her talk with Kira and here she was wasting time drinking tea. It's not like she was heeding Kira's words, but she was feeling quite nervous about confronting Athrun. She had no idea what to say to him and was pondering the situation in her mind while sipping her tea.

She sat there in her usual attire of blue, green, and white sleeveless, buttoned shirt and white slacks. Her hair was also in its usual stance. It was hanging down a little below her shoulders and bangs covered her auburn eyes. She hardly looked any different everyday. Being the Representative of ORB meant not having the time to care about your appearances. Not like she would have anyway. Growing up as the princess didn't phase her tomboyish ways. She despised wearing dresses and was anything but girly.

Cagalli sipped some more of her tea thinking about what Kira had told her.

"_For all you know, he could feel the same way about you."_

Does he really have feelings for me? Or was Kira just trying to cheer me up?

"_How would you know if you don't give it a try?"_

I guess he's right. I should find out for myself. I mean how much could it hurt. I shouldn't be quitting before I even got the chance to try. But, what if it doesn't work out? What if-

"_Did you even stop once to think about Athrun's situation?"_

He's right. I'm being selfish. Maybe I should talk to Athrun. I should at least hear this from him. I don't even know the situation from Athrun. In fact why hasn't he or Lacus told me about their splitting?

"_Just tell him how you feel and listen to what he has to say."_

Cagalli sighed.

There was no way of avoiding this and she knew she had to face him somewhere along the line. She tapped the side of her cup and stared into the dark liquid that she was previously drinking.

Her mind then wondered to that morning when Athrun and Lacus had first arrived…

FLASHBACK

"Cagalli are you ready yet? They will be here any moment!"

It was noon and Kira was standing at the base of the stairs wearing beige slacks, a white t-shirt, with dark blue stripes running down the side of the sleeves, tucked into his pants, and a pair of plain white sneakers. His brown hair was practically hiding his face, but was combed in a very tidy fashion. He stood there very patient waiting for his sister to respond.

"I'M NOT COMING DOWN!"

"Ne?" Kira was taken aback by her yelling but then quickly rolled his eyes once it occurred to him why.

"For crying out loud Cagalli it's just a skirt. I took the liberty to make sure that it wasn't a dress and that it wasn't too short for you. So would you please just come down here and get ready to greet our guests?"

"NO!"

Kira bit his lower lip. This was insane. It was minutes until Athrun and Lacus would show up and here he was having a conflict with his sister over a _skirt._

He clenched and unclenched his hands. He did this whenever he was starting to lose his temper. Kira wasn't the one likely to randomly assail on someone for lack of self-control. He stomped his way upstairs muttering cursed words under his breath. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of Cagalli's bedroom door. He knocked.

"Cagalli…come out of there."

"NO!"

"Cagalli, Lacus and Athrun would be here in less than ten minutes and you're not ready yet. So, stop acting like such a baby and come out."

"I'M NOT A BABY AND I'M NOT COMING OUT!"

Kira sighed. He had to drag her out of that room if he wanted to get anywhere with this. He slowly turned the door knob and was thankful that it wasn't locked. He snuck his head through the opening and noticed Cagalli facing towards the balcony of the room. He walked in and silently closed the door behind him.

As Kira stood at the door, he looked over his sister's attire. She was wearing a green, short-sleeved shirt that stopped right at her waist. If looking from the front, Kira would have seen the v-shaped neck line of the shirt reaching down slightly above her cleavage. How he knew this? Well he chose the outfit after all. Adjoining the shirt at the waist was a white, catholic school-girl like skirt that reached down to her knees or perhaps slightly longer. To finish off the outfit were a pair of white sandals with heels (Cagalli hated heels) of barely an inch high with straps around the ankles. As usual she was wearing her hair down, but today it was unbelievably neat with a small green hair pin that tucked some hair away from her face and hid it behind her left ear. Kira looked her over twice; she was quite beautiful in such a plain looking outfit. However it wasn't every day that he got to see her in a skirt much less anything girly.

Kira walked slowly towards his sister with her back still towards him. He was within two feet away from her when she spoke.

"Nothing you can say will make me change my mind."

He sighed. _She's so damn stubborn._

"Cagalli what is your problem?"

No answer.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better…you look really nice in that skirt. Honest."

Kira blurted out the last word once Cagalli glared at him.

"Look I'm serious. Why are you so insecure about wearing a skirt anyway? You don't look bad in them. In fact it makes you look more feminine."

Cagalli's eyes widened for a mere second and then returned back to its original glare.

"Sorry." Kira was desperately trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"I hate skirts; that's all." Cagalli mumbled these words barely audible for anyone to hear, but somehow Kira still heard it.

Cagalli moved her gaze back to the balcony and peered over the railings where she was able to view the entire front lawn and its entrance.

As she viewed the scenery, a black limo approached the front driveway and stopped. Cagalli was confused about this until she remembered about the guests that were stopping by.

"They're here."

Kira came out of his stupor and rushed along side of Cagalli to see what she was talking about. A black limo stretched across the driveway entrance as the driver left its side and walked around to open the door for the arriving guests. Stepping first out of the limo was a girl the same age as Kira and Cagalli. She had long, flowing, pink hair with her bangs parted with a golden hair clip in the front. She wore a long flowing pink and white dress that reached the ground. She wore a very kind, heart-warming smile across her face as she thanked the driver for opening the door.

Kira's stomach nearly did flips at the site of her.

"Well, it seems that Lacus is happy as usual." Kira heard his sister comment on Lacus's smile. He gave her a side ways glance in order to glare at her but then noticed how she seemed to be holding her breath for some odd reason.

He followed her gaze and looked back towards the limo. Standing beside Lacus was a boy also the same age as the three and slightly taller than Kira. He stood in a most respectful professional way with his hands at ease along side his body and shoulders held back as if alerted for something. He looked like a typical soldier, that is what he is or used to be. Athrun Zala stood alongside Lacus also smiling at the driver and nodding his head in thanks. His blue, shoulder length hair was swaying in the slight breeze in the air. He wore a plain yellow long sleeve shirt with blue pants along with black shoes. No matter how plain he dressed, he always looked professional.

"Well I guess we should go down and greet them."

Kira was shocked at his sister's suggestion. Wasn't it just a minute ago that he was disputing with her about wearing a skirt and not wanting to leave the room? He swore that he will never understand her.

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he followed Cagalli out the room when he realized that she was no longer standing at the balcony. They reached the bottom step as soon as the two guests were ushered through the door.

"Athrun! Lacus!" Kira wore a huge grin on his face.

"It's great to see you again Kira." Athrun smiled at his long time friend as they shook hands. Cagalli was hypnotized by the sparkle in his green eyes as he smiled.

"It's really nice to meet you again Mr. Yamato." Lacus was still wearing the same smile across her face only it seemed to have gotten larger in proportion.

"Mr. Yamato? Uh…you can just call me Kira." He blushed at the formality of being called by his last name and at the smile that Lacus was giving him.

"Okay then, Kira." She beamed. "Oh my, Cagalli you look quite lovely."

Cagalli blushed. She wasn't used to being refer to as 'lovely'. And because of it she was reminded that she was wearing a skirt. "Yeah. Thanks."

She looked over to Athrun and noticed that he was staring at her, smiling. She loved it when he smiled, but it made her feel quite uncomfortable under his gaze. They just stood there for a split second not saying a word to each other until Cagalli broke the gaze and found it interesting to stare at a lamp on a nearby table.

Kira cleared his throat. "Well you two must have had a long ride down here from the PLANTS and I'm sure you both are tired. Since this is your first day here I figure that you two should just rest. Cagalli will show you two your rooms where you can unpack and you are free to roam around the mansion. If you want a tour, just ask anyone. It's probably best if either Cagalli or I do it, but I have something important to take care of and Cagalli…" Kira side glance her. "She may not be up to it." Cagalli glared at him. "So just spend the day resting and dinner is at eight." He beamed at them.

Athrun nodded while staring at something on the other side of the room that seemed to have caught his interest and Lacus just gave Kira a warm smile.

"Well, if you two will excuse me." He turned to Cagalli. "You know what to do." He was gone in a blink of an eye.

Cagalli sighed to herself.

"Something wrong?"

Cagalli looked up to Athrun and then quickly turned her gaze elsewhere.

"Uh…nothing. Follow me I need to show you your rooms."

Cagalli motioned them to follow her up the stairs. She walked down the hall and stopped in front of the fourth door to the left of the hall.

"I thought you should know that this is my room. If you need anything there is a chance that you will most likely find me here since my office is in here as well." She slightly glanced over to Lacus and Athrun.

Athrun gave her a smile and nodded as Lacus smiled trying to peer through any crack in the door in order to see inside.

Cagalli didn't wait for a response and just continued the walk until they came to the sixth door on the right. "And, this is Kira's room." Cagalli had to bit her tongue to keep from laughing or making any facial expressions when she saw the highly curious look of Lacus face staring at the door to Kira's bedroom.

Three more doors down and they stood in front of a door on the right. Cagalli opened the door to reveal a large sized room covered in a very light shade of pink. Obviously this room was meant for Lacus. The room was very bright due to the amount of sun that the windows were allowing in that overlooked the backyard.

"Oh my…" Lacus stepped into the room and marveled at its beauty. "This is quite a lovely room." She ran over to the bed in the center of the room that was cover with sheets, pillows, and spreads that were tinted in shades of pink, white, and purple. She did a little twirl and then plopped gracefully on the bed and lay on her back. Staring into the ceiling she wore a big grin on her face. She lifted herself from lying down and looked at Cagalli smiling in appreciation. "Thank you so very much."

Cagalli shrugged. "It was nothing."

"If you don't mind, I think that I will remain here for awhile."

Was that comment meant for Athrun, Cagalli or both? Cagalli didn't really care.

"Okay, then see you at dinner I guess." Cagalli turned her body towards the door and stopped when she remember Athrun's presence. "I guess I should show you your room as well."

"Well, if you didn't need to then I would have already been there right?" Athrun smiled at her kindly.

Cagalli slightly blushed but then glared at him for his use of sarcasm. "Come on." She pushed through him to get to the door and walked over to the next door over on the left side. She opened the door and looked behind her to see if Athrun had followed her.

After closing the door to Lacus's room, Athrun strolled across the hall and moved closer to Cagalli in order to get a peak into his room. It wasn't anything special, but Athrun didn't really care for special things. His room wasn't as bright as Lacus's (which he preferred) and it was tinted in a light blue color. His bed lay against a wall near the balcony. He was grateful.

Cagalli stood there staring at him wondering if he was even going to enter his room. She figured that he was just being polite and didn't want to push her out of the way to get inside, so she walked in herself. "This is where you will be staying…" She began, motioning Athrun to follow her inside his room. "I know it's not much, but Kira simply stated that you wouldn't mind."

She looked at him just as he nodded in agreement.

"Well, even if it's not all that fancy, there is at least a great view of the garden from the balcony." She walked over to the balcony and opened the doors to look at the garden. This was something that she rarely did due to increase amount of work she had to do. She had to admit it was breath taken.

Cagalli quickly remembered where she was once she realized that Athrun wasn't even on the balcony with her. She turned to see him staring at her as if she were more interesting than any garden. She blushed at this but quickly shrugged it off. As she walked back into the room her footing was caught in the long drapes as she tripped over and braced herself for the hard feeling of the floor.

That feeling never came. Instead she felt soft warm flesh under her. She looked up to see that Athrun was holding her from having preventing her from falling to the floor. Cagalli began blushing like crazy and tried not to make any eye contact with him.

Athrun only smiled. "You know you should consider long drapes as a safety hazardous."

Cagalli went an even darker shade of red. _Was he mocking me?_ She then realized that she was still in his arms and jumped back regaining her composure.

'Uh, sorry about that. Yeah, you're right I should have that looked at." She spoke rapidly in an incoherent way. Before he could respond she was already out the door and down the hall in her room.

Cagalli shut the door behind her and lean against it trying to catch her breath. _Why am I acting like this?_ It wasn't the first time that she had found herself in his arms. He had hugged her twice already when they were in space during the war. The second time they hugged it ended up turning into a kiss.

She had to admit it; she was quite fond of him. No, she really liked him and wished that it was possible to have a relationship with him. She didn't know much about him though. All she knew was that he was sweet, thoughtful, strong, honest, smart…the list rolled on in her mind. He was also a coordinator, but that didn't matter to her. What mattered was that he…

"…is engaged to Lacus Clyne."

END OF FLASHBACK

_Well at least WAS engaged to her._

Cagalli now knew that her chances with Athrun had increased since, according to Kira, he was no longer taken by Lacus. At least she had a good chance, if he was interested in her.

_Why wouldn't he be interested in me? He kissed me. He told me…_

FLASHBACK

"I'm glad to have met you Cagalli."

Athrun smiled at Cagalli's confused looked as he put his arms on her waist and pulled her into a hug.

"Athrun…" All she could do was return the hug. She felt safe and happy in his arms.

He pulled back from the hug and looked her straight in the eyes.

Cagalli's cheeks become a rosy pink.

"We must protect each other."

He leaned in towards her and trapped her lips into a kiss with his.

END OF FLASHBACK

It was with that kiss that Cagalli knew that she wanted to be with him and would do anything for him. She made that promise to herself as they parted ways in order to prepare for the upcoming battle.

"Cagalli…"

She turned her head about and saw a figure lurking in the shadows beyond the door. She squinted her eyes to get a better look on who it was, but didn't really need to since she recognized the voice. "Athrun…"

Athrun strode across the kitchen and sat next to Cagalli. His eyes never left her. He smiled his toothy grin at her and she blushed.

"So, what are you doing up at this time alone drinking…" He leaned over her cup and sniffed it a bit. "…tea."

Cagalli looked down at her tea. "Just thinking. That's all."

Athrun raised his eyebrow. "Something the matter?"

"Well, no…yes, actually." She sighed. "It's nothing."

"Cagalli…" He held one of her hands. "If something's bothering you then you should tell me."

Cagalli stared at his hand for the longest time. _Should I tell him?_ She was so unsure of herself. She didn't want to look like a fool in front of him declaring her undying love for him. _He has Lacus. Why bother._ As she argued with herself she felt something warm on her face. Her face was being pulled away from the cup and straight to Athrun with his emerald eyes gazing down upon her. Cagalli's heart skipped a beat.

"What is it Cagalli?" He barely whispered while his eyes searched for the answer in her eyes.

Cagalli had her mouth barely open trying to respond, but nothing came out. She couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to telling him. Her throat felt dry and her eyes were stunned from tears trying to make their way to the surface. She soon felt Athrun's hand move from her cheek to the back of her neck and wonder why when she noticed that the gap between the two of them was becoming awfully smaller.

Athrun was leaning in for the kiss. Cagalli's eyes widen once it hit her that she was about to be kissed by…_Athrun._ It seemed like eternity before their lips would meet. Cagalli could feel his breath on her face and his lips brush slightly against hers before…

"…and without looking he stepped on Pink-chan and the flowers went flying into the air as he fell backwards on the ground into the mud."

Kira bellowed with laughter at Lacus's story about Athrun's misfortune in the past.

"I wish I could have been there to see it. I've never seen Athrun do something so ungraceful." He forced out the comment through fits of laughter.

Kira and Lacus walked into the kitchen just as Athrun and Cagalli were on the verge of kissing. _Oops._

Cagalli pulled herself from Athrun's grasp as fast as she could and stared back into her tea. The two intruders just stood at the door staring at the scene in front of them.

"Were we interrupting something?"

"No nothing."

"Sorry."

The silence was too heavy to bear with.

"Should we leave you two alone so…"

Cagalli jerked her head around and glared deadly at Kira.

"Never mind."

He began examining the ceiling. His eyes then drifted over to Athrun who was looking at the floor blushing. _I didn't know Athrun blush._

Not being able to take anymore of the situation at hand, Cagalli stood up leaving her tea behind and walked out of the kitchen.

Everyone's eyes followed her as she mumbled something about 'turning in for the night' and stomped her way upstairs.

Athrun cleared his throat and stood up. "Yeah, I think I'll do the same if you'll excuse me." He slightly bowed his head and followed the same path as Cagalli.

Kira and Lacus were left alone standing in the door way. Kira looked in the direction of the stairs and then walked over to where Cagalli sat and took her cup and sniffed it. He took a sip of what was left of her tea. "I guess we walked in too soon. Knowing Athrun, I'd thought they would have already been upstairs. He sure has a way with girls."

"KIRA!" Lacus covered her mouth with the shock of what he had just said.

"It's true." He took another sip. "Well, at least they'd have done SOMETHING together. That is, before I kill him."

"Kira…" Lacus giggled a bit and sat where Athrun once sat.

Kira smirked to himself. _What can I say? I have to look out for my little sister._ He began laughing once more while making a mental note to strangle Athrun if for some reason he did get any ideas about his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews:

Genny-chan: Thank you so much. Sweet is nice.

Asga: Thank you. I didn't really think it was that sweet. But thank you.

Ritachi: How can you tell that I watch it in English? Hehehe…oh well. I'm happy to have portrayed Kira and Cagalli so well in your opinion, but I'm not sure if I could do Athrun and Lacus all that well. Lacus (in my opinion) is too perky and Athrun is way too quiet. So, it's hard to really understand how they would really act in certain situations. (For me that is…) So, if my characters are OOC, then I apologize but I can't really help it. (I'm pretty positive that there will be a ton of OOCness.) And thank you for your advice. I considered it for a long time, I'm not going to do it exactly how you said it but you should read on to see what I mean.

Mimichan: You printed it? Uhm…okay. O.O

I didn't think it was that good. Hope your friends enjoyed it. And I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

A/N: Sorry for the long update, but I really needed the time to think about this one plus I was updating my two other fanfics as well. I didn't really think that people would like this one so well that they wanted another chapter. I honestly was going to keep this as a one-shot. Hope this chapter satisfies your needs.

* * *

Cagalli sighed as she walked up the stairs to her room. Foiled again, and this time in the hands of her brother, Kira. _Kira…_

She thought about what just happened and wished that she wasn't caught on the verge of kissing Athrun when they walked in, especially not in front of Lacus. Or at least they could have taken more time before coming in. But why oh why did that embarrassing moment had to happen? Why?

Cagalli sighed as she turned the knob to her door and walked in closing the door behind her. It was dark with its only light source coming from the twinkling stars from outside. She walked over to the balcony that lay wide opened. "Did I leave this open?" She said this to no one in particular. She continued to gaze out her balcony, but as the breeze caught on, she began to shiver and thought it best to close the doors. With the click of the lock and the pulling of the drapes to seal the starlight, she made a mental note to check on Athrun's drapes. She glided over to her closet without realizing that someone had their eyes on her for the time being.

"Cagalli?"

She tensed. _Why don't those damn doors squeak when someone opens them?_

Thinking that it was Kira who came to see her she began replying with an annoyed expression in her voice.

"Look, this is not the-"

As Cagalli turned around she noticed that it wasn't Kira that came to check up on her, instead it was Athrun.

"Sorry. I can see that this is a bad time."

_What is he doing here?_

Athrun turned to walk away when Cagalli chose to stop him from leaving.

"Wait!"

He turned his head to her.

"W-what is it that you want from me?"

Athrun's eyebrow was raised in amusement.

"Why, nothing really. I just wanted to apologize."

Cagalli blinked.

"Apologize? For what?"

"For what happened downstairs. That was out of line."

"The kiss or my brother?"

Athrun stared.

Cagalli was beginning to feel uncomfortable under his gaze once more.

"I was only kidding. But you don't need to apologize for what happened."

"Yes, I do."

They stood there in silence. Neither one wanted to make the next move fearing if they would make the wrong one themselves. Unfortunately, patience was not one of Cagalli's best qualities.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

Athrun blushed.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I'm really sorry for what happened."

Cagalli blushed as well. "Apology accepted."

Athrun smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat.

-

Kira glanced over at the clock ticking away on the wall.

"11 o'clock."

It's been ten minutes since Cagalli and Athrun fled upstairs.

"Is something the matter Kira?"

"No, nothing." He glanced at the stairs and then down at his now empty cup.

"You're worried about something. Please tell me what it is Kira?" Lacus looked him sternly in the eyes.

"I just hope that Athrun doesn't do anything stupid." He looks back to the stairs and starts tracing his thumb around the cup opening. "Do you think he went after her?"

"Of course, why wouldn't he?" _Does he really think that Athrun will take advantage of Cagalli?_

Kira sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of."

-

"Can I ask you something?" After another five minutes of silence, Cagalli's once more broke it with a question.

"Go ahead."

Cagalli lowered her eyes. She was unsure if she should be asking such a question. "Well, uhm…is-is it true that you…and Lacus are no longer engaged?"

Athrun didn't say anything.

Cagalli quickly turned her back on him in response to his silence. "Sorry. That's really none of my business."

"No, that's okay. Its just-Kira told you didn't he?" Athrun could only stare at her now exposed back.

"Yes." She slowly turned around. "How come you didn't tell me this before?"

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious?"

Confusion was written all over Cagalli's face.

"Kira and Lacus? They wouldn't be this close if we were still engaged."

"Oh, well I guess that's true." She turned back around and walked to her bed to sit down.

Athrun watched her as she walked across the room. He's been doing that a lot lately. Watching her.

"Cagalli?"

"Hmmm?" Cagalli raised her head at the mention of her name.

He looked her over once more. "You're beautiful."

"Eh?"

Athrun blushed. Cagalli blushed an even darker shade of red.

"I think you're beautiful." He walked towards her and sat next to her on her bed without looking at her. "And, I think that I may be falling for you."

-

"Does Athrun really have feelings for her?"

Lacus looked up towards the ceiling and smiled. "I believe so."

"What makes you so certain?"

"Well, I can't help but notice how he smiles every time he's around her."

Kira looked at her. "Oh?"

Lacus giggled. "Especially whenever I mention her name, he always seems so much happier."

"Really?"

Lacus looked over at Kira who was now looking once more at his cup.

"Don't worry Kira. Athrun would never do anything to hurt her."

-

"What?" Cagalli nearly fell off the bed after Athrun's confession of his feelings for her. And she stared. She stared really, really hard at him wondering if she was really dreaming.

"I'm falling for you. I think I may even love you." This time he was looking her straight in the eyes…

…and she just stared.

"Sorry." Athrun turned from her seeing that she wasn't going to respond to him at all. _Maybe she doesn't feel the same after all._ He stood up from the bed. "I didn't mean to offend you." And he began walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Cagalli practically jumped from the bed and grabbed his arm.

Athrun turned around to look at her and glanced down at his arm where she was holding him and back at her again.

"Sorry." She let go.

She sighed.

"Please don't go. You don't need to apologize; you didn't offend me in any way. I was just…surprised."

Athrun watched her as she looked to the side with a blush appearing on her face. In his eyes she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw and he wanted more than anything to be with her. He knew that he was falling for her way back when the war was almost over, but certain events kept them apart for a long period of time. And this was his chance to make up for lost time.

"Cagalli…" He lifted his hand to her right cheek. "Tell me…how do you feel about me?"

"I…" Cagalli's heart was beating ten times it's normal speed. "Athrun, I…" She wanted to tell him so much about how she really cares for him and how she too was falling in love with him. But the words wouldn't come out.

Athrun smiled. She didn't need to tell him. He could tell how she really felt for him with the look in her eyes. He placed his free arm around her waist and drew her close to him…

…Cagalli gasped under the pressure…

…and Athrun leaned in for the kiss.

-

"It's 11:20."

"Kira, just relax."

"I am relaxed."

"Then why must you check the time every five minutes?"

Kira blushed. "No reason."

Lacus sighed. "If you're that worried, then why don't you just go up and check on Cagalli."

"Athrun might be there." He glanced over to the stairs for the billionth time.

"And that is what's worrying you."

"No, that's not it."

"Kira…" Lacus side glanced at him.

"Sorry." Kira mumbled.

Lacus smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Kira blushed.

"Just like a brother to worry over his little sister." Lacus giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Who said I'm worried?"

-

Cagalli's grip on Athrun's hair tightened as they continued on with their passionate kissing session. As Athrun caressed the lower part of her back a small moan escaped through Cagalli's lips. He began motioning her to her bed and once Cagalli realized it her heart was beating to no end for fear of what may happen next.

She moved her hands to his chest and pushed him away from her.

"Wait." Without looking him in the eyes, she continued.. "I think we might be moving a bit too fast."

Athrun was puzzled and a bit hurt. "What's the matter?"

"If-if Kira were to find us like this, then he might not like it."

Athrun dropped his hands from her side. "Kira? What does he have to do with this?"

Cagalli bowed her head and rubbed her left arm with her right hand.

"He is my brother after all."

"Hardly. It's not like you two grew up together."

"But he's the only family I have." She mumbled.

"Well, at least you have one." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

They stood there in silence. The atmosphere was getting really uncomfortable for Cagalli and she was really trying her best not to look Athrun straight in the eye.

"I really am sorry, it's just-"

"What? Just what Cagalli?" He gave her a stern look.

Cagalli finally looked up at him. "It's just that-"

Athrun didn't let her finish.

"It's just that you're the princess of ORB and I'm with ZAFT. Is that it? You're worried about what your people might think. You're worried about your politics and your reputation. You care more for your country than you do for our feelings for one another." Athrun never once raised his voice or lost eye contact with her as he said this.

Cagalli felt stunned. _Is that true?_ But she didn't dwell on it. Her reputation for having a short temper was proving itself. She was half hurt and half angry and wasn't going to stand for it.

"So, you're saying I'm a cold-hearted person aren't you?"

Athrun just stared. He didn't respond nor did he change his expression.

And this ticked Cagalli even more.

"How dare you say something like that to me? Who do you think you are coming here and insulting me about my status in politics and getting it involved in my personal life." She paused. And Athrun still didn't say anything. "If that's how you really feel then I suggest that you leave right now."

It finally hit Athrun that he said something really insulting to her. "But-"

"LEAVE!" Cagalli couldn't control her anger any longer so she reached over to her bedside table and grabbed a picture frame throwing it at Athrun. It missed him and hit the wall behind him causing a loud sound as the glass shattered and the frame fell to the floor.

Athrun fled from the room and closed the door behind him.

Cagalli sighed thinking over what just happened. She felt really hurt and a tear streaked down her cheek. She walked over to where she threw the photo and glanced down at it.

It was a picture not taken too long ago. Judging from the background, it was taken while aboard the Eternal. Cagalli, dressed in white pants and a red jacket had her head leaning on Athrun's shoulder, who was dressed in his combat attire. They looked so content with each other. And staring at it, Cagalli asked herself why on Earth she even still had that picture.

Thinking back to what just happened, she sighed.

"How could I ever fall for someone like him?" She whispered to herself.

-

"Who said I'm worried?"

"You're always worried."

Kira smiled. "Any reason why I shouldn't be?"

"Well-"

Before Lacus could finish, a loud thud was heard from up stairs followed by a door slightly being slam shut.

Kira and Lacus stared at each other. Then without hesitation, Kira jumped from the stool and ran upstairs finding Athrun standing outside of Cagalli's bedroom door.

"What happened?"

Athrun slightly jumped when he heard Kira's voice. He looked him over carefully and thought better of it. "Nothing." He turned his head away.

Kira was taken aback by his response. "Nothing? What do you mean by nothing? I heard a loud thud. That means something was thrown. So, what happened?" Kira was glaring now.

"None of your business." Athrun stated coolly.

Kira was insulted. "None of my business? Did you do something Cagalli? I swear if you did-"

"Then what?" Athrun raised his eyebrows at Kira. He never knew that Kira could be so overactive when it comes to Cagalli. _I guess he really is trying to be the over-protective brother type._ He turned around and walked away leaving a stunned and very much angered Kira.

Kira tried to go after him. "What? Athrun, where do you think you're-"

He stopped. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that it was Lacus.

"Kira, leave him alone."

"And allow him to get away with what he's done?"

Lacus gave him a stern look. "Kira, we don't know what he's done. So, relax. This is between him and Cagalli."

He eyed her. As much as he hated to admit it, it really wasn't any of his business and he should leave it between his sister and his best friend. "Alright."

Lacus smiled. "Good. I think it's best if we turn in for tonight."

"Yeah, you're right."

Lacus led him to his room and once he stepped into his room she reached up and kissed him on his cheek.

Kira blushed. "Uhm, Lacus don't you think that I should be the one to walk you to your room? Not the other way around?"

"Then how would I know if you actually went to bed, silly?"

He blinked.

"Goodnight." She beamed and closed his door for him.

Sighing to herself, she began walking down the hall towards her room. But she didn't stop there. She crossed over and knocked on the door close to opposite of her's. She stood patiently with a silent Haro tucked away in her hands.

The door opened revealing a confused looking Athrun. "Lacus?"

"May I come in?"

He stepped aside allowing her to enter his dark room. After closing the door he flipped the switch in order to brighten it up.

"Is there something you want?"

Lacus walked over to his bed and sat. She patted the spot next to her motioning for him to sit there. He obeyed.

"What happened with Cagalli?"

Athrun looked away. "Nothing."

"I know that, but something did happen."

"We just had an argument that's all."

"Oh my, I hope you didn't hurt her?"

Athrun raised both his eyebrows. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, there was a thud."

"She threw a picture frame at me. It hit the wall instead."

"Then you did hurt her." Lacus looked highly displeased.

Athrun stared at her. "What are you talking about? I just said-"

"No Athrun not physically, I meant emotionally."

"Oh." He looked away from her.

"I hope you will apologize to her."

Athrun sighed. "I guess so."

"Or you could deal with a very angered, over-protective brother."

Athrun smiled a bit. The thought of Kira acting so brotherly like was quite amusing to him. It wasn't something normal to see since Kira grew up as an only child.

"You do care for her don't you?"

He looked at her. "Lacus…"

"You care for her just as I care for Kira. Isn't that funny? I've fallen for your best friend and you've fallen for his sister." Lacus smile had returned.

Athrun frowned. "There's still the engagement."

"Athrun, didn't we already agree on this?"

"I know. But that's just it. We settled the matter, but the people of PLANT and the councilmen in ZAFT will not go with it. I'm sure they'll see to it that this engagement will follow through."

Lacus smile slightly faded. She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Well, I guess we just can't let that happen can we?"

She opened the door and turned back to Athrun will a full smile.

"Now, if I were you I'd find a way to apologize to Cagalli." She closed the door.

Athrun sighed.

-

Kira stretched his arms as he walked down the stairs. He turned to walk into the kitchen and spotted Cagalli sitting at the table eating her scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast. He glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was 8:30 in the morning. _She's up this early?_

"Morning." Cagalli finally noticed Kira's presence and greeted him.

"Uhm, is there a reason why you're up this early?"

"Can't I be?"

"It's not natural."

"Funny Kira, funny." She continued eating her breakfast.

Kira went to the stove and noticed that there was still food left over in the pan. "May I?"

"Help yourself."

After gathering the food onto a plate he walked to the table and sat across from Cagalli.

"So…" He took his time. Waiting to swallow his first bite he continued. "What happen last night between you and Athrun?"

Cagalli blinked. _He knows?_ But she wasn't going to give in too easily. "What do you mean?"

"I heard a loud sound and found Athrun outside your room. He told me nothing happened, but I know something happened. So, spill it."

"Oh." She took another bite of her eggs. "I just lost my temper that's all."

"That explains some."

Cagalli eyed him. "Nothing happened Kira. He just insulted me a bit."

Kira didn't respond to that. He was too busy thinking. He knew that Cagalli at often times tends to lose her temper at the most smallest things, but this was Athrun. He doubted that she would ever lose it like that in front of Athrun. _There must be something else._

"Okay that's one Cagalli. I know something else had to happen." He tried to pry even further.

"Kira Yamato!"

Kira almost choked on his eggs. He looked in the direction the voice came from and saw Lacus coming down the stairs.

"Kira, what have I told you about meddling in their affairs?"

Kira blushed. "Sorry Lacus."

"Thank you." Cagalli whispered her thanks to Lacus. She felt really relieved and happy that Lacus was keeping Kira from getting involved.

Lacus sat next to Kira without getting anything to eat. "So, what are your plans for today?"

Kira swallowed his food. "Well, unfortunately I have business to take care of."

"Can I come?"

"It's probably best if you didn't."

"Don't worry Lacus it's just office work." Cagalli added after seeing Lacus pout.

"I see. I guess I'll just find something else to do." Lacus then smiled. "What about you Cagalli? Do you think we can hang out together today?"

"Sorry Lacus, but I also have some paperwork to do as well."

"Oh."

"I'm sure we can find something to do together Lacus."

Everyone looked up as Athrun made his way to the kitchen.

"We could just go site seeing and maybe eat out."

Lacus smiled again. "That sounds great Athrun." Then she turned to Kira for approval.

"Yeah, I guess that sounds great." He soon finished his breakfast and stood to put away the plate. "If you all would excuse me." He smiled at them and left.

Lacus soon got up herself. "We could leave in an hour or so." She was addressing to Athrun. "I think I may want to spend a bit of time admiring the garden." Then she left as well.

Cagalli stared. _Was that done on purpose?_

Athrun sat across from her and cleared his throat.

"Yes?" She raised her eyebrow.

"About last night." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry for trying to throw my picture at you."

"It missed anyway."

"Yeah. Too bad." She whispered the last part.

"I heard that."

"Oh." She slightly blushed. "Are you going to leave here?"

"Not unless I'm not welcomed."

"I assure you, you're welcomed."

"Glad to hear it."

They stopped talking for a bit.

"I really did mean it you know?" Athrun was the first to break the silence this time. "I really am falling for you."

Cagalli stopped eating. She really wasn't in the mood to discuss it.

"And the last thing I want is for politics to get in between us."

"Us?" Cagalli watched as Athrun slightly blushed. "Athrun that was never the question at hand."

"Huh?"

"I only asked you to stop because I felt that we were moving a bit too fast." She blushed at the thought of what might have happened if she didn't interfere.

"Oh. Than I'm sorry about that too." Athrun lowered his head a bit.

They sat there in silence once more. Then it came to her. A question that kept ebbing her in the back of her mind.

"Uh, Athrun?"

"Yes." He looked up.

"About Kira and Lacus."

"What about them?"

"Well, it's just that I noticed how close they are and-and…" It was difficult for her to continue. "I was wondering if you were-"

"Jealous?"

"Yeah."

Athrun blinked "You do know that Lacus and I are not together right?"

"Well…"

"I wouldn't have done what I did if I were still engaged to her. You know I wouldn't do something as low as that."

"I know but-"

"What?"

Cagalli was looking to the side. "Aren't you moving a bit too fast?"

Athrun didn't say anything.

"You must be some kind of player if you can just move from one girl to the next just like that."

"What…"

"And you call me cold-hearted."

Athrun stared at her emotionless. He stood up and looked away from her.

"If that's how you feel, then I guess I'll be making my leave sooner than expected."

He walked out of the kitchen leaving Cagalli behind.

She blinked. _What just happened?

* * *

_

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I think it's a bit corny, but I tried. It may take me even longer to update this story compared to my other one's, but I hope you people are patient.

Again sorry for any OOCness. Odd moments, odd thoughts.

_Huh?_

Nothing.

Please R&R. I love to know people actually read this.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Last I updated this fic was exactly a year from now. Okay, maybe a bit more. Sorry about that. I was really stumped about this fic and I just kept getting side tracked with my one-shots as well as school.

Well, to those of you who have been waiting for this update and to those who have yet to read this. Happy Reading!

* * *

"It sure is lovely here."

"Yes, lovely."

"The air feels so much more refreshing here than on Plants, doesn't it?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"Do you want to stop somewhere to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"Athrun, what's the matter? You've been like this since we left the house."

Lacus stopped in her tracks to face Athrun. They were walking about in the Plaza of Orb looking at the scenery and taking in the sights. It was a very enjoyable moment, well at least enjoyable for Lacus. Athrun, on the other hand, hardly said a word since they left and didn't give any interest to what was around him. He just seemed as if…

"You seem like you have a lot of things on your mind." She looked to him concernedly.

Athrun sighed in response. In truth he did have a lot of things on his mind. But he didn't want to discuss it with Lacus. "I think I may be feeling a bit hungry."

Lacus smiled. "Okay. We can go to this restaurant that we just passed by. It looked quite lovely." She grabbed his hand and whisked him off into the direction they just came from.

-

Cagalli sat in her office typing away at the computer. She had work loads of files to check and put back in a specific order. She really hated this kind of work, but Kisaka kept insisting that it was highly important that she get it done.

"_Why is it so important for me to get this done now?"_

"_Because," Kisaka took his time answering, "It's vital that all information about Orb and its government are looked over so that everything is updated and that it is all placed back in a proper order for a better way of obtaining the information."_

"_And this is important why?" Cagalli just couldn't get what he was saying._

"_Just know that this will come in handy sometime in the future."_

Cagalli scoffed. _Future my ass._ She hated it when Kisaka ordered her to do work for the country that **SHE RULED**. He was definitely hiding something and she was going to find out if it was the last thing she do. Besides, what else would keep her mind off of Athrun for the time being that he and Lacus were staying?

-

Kira walked the line of mobile suits that were being manufactured in the factories of Orb. Personally, he and Cagalli were against this because they didn't want to impose the idea that Orb was trying to plan a sneak attack on another country, but the board members suggested otherwise.

He sighed. It was his job to oversee the mechanics and made sure that every detail was being taken out in full. It was natural instinct that he, of all people, had more knowledge about the mechanics of a mobile suit and even Gundams. The Gundams, on the other hand, were being manufactured in an underground factory. Those were Orbs top secret weapons and this time they weren't going to allow anyone else to get their hands on its secrets.

Kira sighed again. He was really sick of this warfare. The war was over, but the tension was still there and he didn't really feel that building weapons in secrecy was going to get them any closer to achieving peace and understanding. That was why he was going to cherish every moment he could with Lacus while she stayed with them. Who knew what would happen between now and the next time they'll meet again.

"Uh, sir?"

Kira snapped out of his daydreaming. "Yes, what is it?" He asked the mechanic kindly.

"I'm here with the report for today's progress. And here is a list of parts that are still needed and expected on specific dates." He flipped the paper up and pointed to a list on the paper beneath it.

Kira looked it over and nodded. He took the clipboard from the mechanic and thanked him. The mechanic saluted him and Kira did the same in return.

"Kira."

Kira spun around. What was he needed for now? He looked around and noticed Kisaka standing some feet in front of him. He looked serious, but when was he never serious?

"Yes, Kisaka?" Kira saluted in response to Kisaka.

"Have you looked over the list of recently proposed laws that was sent to your office earlier?"

"No, not yet."

"I ask that you please hurry and look them over before they are presented to the Representative."

"Yes, I'll look them over." Kira was starting to understand why Cagalli was always so annoyed by him.

"Yes, please do. Maybe you'll be able to find a law in that list that may help out, and you can convince Cagalli to allow it to pass." Kisaka looked at Kira more hesitantly.

Kira nodded his head. He understood where Kisaka was coming from. "Yes I know. How long do we have?"

"A month."

Kira nodded. If he really wanted to make this work then he really needed to start on his plan now.

-

"So, what do you think about Cagalli?"

"What?" Athrun cried out in surprise and nearly spilled coffee on himself.

"I asked what you thought about Cagalli." Lacus giggled at his near misfortune.

Athrun carefully placed the cup on the table between them and stared out the window. "I don't know what to think."

"She's very nice to allow us to stay at her home." Lacus continued taking a sip of her tea. She too began to look out the window and watched as the citizens of Orb walked back and forth.

Athrun narrowed his eyes at the pedestrians. He wanted to agree with Lacus, but he couldn't forget what Cagalli had said to him. _Does she really think that's who I really am?_ _Maybe we don't know each other as much as I thought._ He sighed.

"Athrun, is there something wrong?" Lacus asked worriedly. "Did you and Cagalli have that talk?" She asked more seriously this time before taking another sip of her tea.

Athrun remained silent for a while. He looked back down at his cup of coffee. "Lacus, do you think we may be going at this the wrong way?"

Lacus blinked back at him. She looked at him with confusion written all over her face. "How so, Athrun?"

He hesitated. "I mean, the engagement…"

"I thought we had already talked about that." She said quietly.

Athrun pursed his lips. "Yes, we have. Yet, somehow I can't help but think that using Cagalli and Kira to solve our problems is not the right thing to do."

Lacus didn't say anything at first. She stared at him trying to reason with her next choice of words. "My feelings for Kira are genuine. You know me, Athrun. I wouldn't toy with others' lives and emotions for my self gain." She paused and looked away from him. "Are you implying that your feelings are not genuine for Cagalli?"

Athrun took in a deep breath. "It's more like her feelings are not genuine." He closed his eyes in deep thought. "We're dragging her into something that she wasn't even apart of in the first place. It's just so unfair to her." He shook his head silently.

"I think you're wrong, Athrun."

Athrun looked up.

"I think Cagalli may have feelings for you, but they're hidden somewhere." Lacus furrowed her brows and stared down into the depths of her tea. "There may be other factors in the way however. You two are from opposing nations, and there may be things happening within the walls of Orb that we are not informed of."

"I don't know, Lacus." Athrun furrowed his brows as well and finished the last of his coffee.

"Would you like to order something to eat, sir?" The waitress appeared holding a notepad and pen in her hands. She looked down at him anxiously.

"I'm not really in the mood for food right now." He said quietly.

"Then I suggest that we head back." Lacus looked up to the waitress and smiled broadly at her. "We're fine, thank you."

The waitress nodded at them and walked over to the next table.

Lacus watched the waitress leave and then made to get up from her seat. "Somehow, it will all work out in the end." She muttered.

"What was that?" Athrun asked while moving to her side to help her stand.

Lacus simply smiled at him and walked out the restaurant.

-

"Anything?"

"Nothing."

Kisaka sighed. "There must be something in there that can prevent this." He rubbed at his brow with his two forefingers.

Kira sat at his desk flipping through file after file. He had just spent the last hour going through the whole stack of them that Kisaka had placed on his desk earlier. He bit down on his thumb as he skimmed through the paper in his hand at the moment. "They really make this complicated."

"It's been this way for decades. The laws and systems haven't been changed since they have been laid out." Kisaka said simply. "No one has bothered to challenge them or try to find a loop hole around the system."

"I guess I'll just have to be that person." Kira replied sternly. He was now sorting through another group of papers in another file. "I just have to find that loop hole in order to make this work."

Kisaka stared at Kira silently while he struggled with the files. His expression was emotionless, but his insides were tormented with many thoughts. "Listen, my reasons for doing this are clear; however, I feel neglected to know what motives you have for this."

Kira slowly looked up from the few papers he was looking at. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "She's my sister, isn't she? I just want what's best for her."

"Sometimes what you think is best may not always be what's best." Kisaka said firmly.

Kira opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in."

The latch sounded as the person on the other side turned the knob and opened the door. "Hello. Is this a bad time?" Lacus poked her head through the small crack.

"I was just leaving." Kisaka answered. He stood up straighter and bowed at Kira. He opened the door wider for Lacus to walk through. "Please continue with the research. A month isn't as long as one would think." He walked out the office closing the door behind him.

Kira smiled at Lacus. "When did you get back?"

"Just now." Lacus said simply and walked over to the empty chair in front of his desk.

"And Athrun?"

Lacus sighed. "In his room."

Kira nodded slowly. "How was your tour?"

"This is a very peaceful country. The people are so nice." Lacus smiled at him happily, though Kira could tell that it wasn't her usual shine.

Kira stood up slowly from his seat and walked around his desk. "Is there something wrong?" He asked softly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Lacus's eyes became cloudy for an instant. She was lost in thought, but her instincts kicked in. She looked up at Kira. "It's Athrun I'm concerned for."

Kira looked down at her deeply and stroked a strand of hair hanging off her face. He glared down at the floor and walked away repositioning himself in his chair. "I wonder if we're actually helping Athrun and Cagalli this way."

Lacus frowned slightly. She wasn't too sure herself, but she wasn't about to give up so easily. She would rather see it through to the end and step in before things start heading down the wrong path. "What exactly were you and Kisaka up to when I came in?"

Kira held his gaze as he looked at her. His fingers playing with each other as he pondered about how he was going to explain things to her. "He has no clue what's going on."

Lacus sat in the vacant chair in front of his desk. "I can see it has something to do with Cagalli." She said calmly.

"It does indeed." Kira nodded. "Not just her, but also the future of the kingdom." Kira rubbed his forehead in frustration. "I don't know if I should be telling you this."

"Please do." Lacus said quietly. She leaned forward in her chair and looked at Kira pleadingly. "Please. If it will help…"

Kira nodded. He sat up further in his chair and diverted his gaze for a second. "You see if we are to help Cagalli and Athrun to develop their relationship they need to spend more time together, am I right?"

Lacus nodded.

"However, you and I know that time is limited since both you and Athrun have duties to retain to in PLANTS not too long from now." Kira added.

"Right. However, that shouldn't really stop them from getting to know each other more." Lacus reasoned.

"Wrong." Kira breathed. "There are many obstacles in the way. One of the more major, most obvious obstacle is that Cagalli is Princess of Orb and some would say that Athrun is Prince of ZAFT." Kira began drumming his fingers on the desk. "The second would be Athrun's father and the council. Now although the war is over and there is a peace treaty in effect, I highly doubt Chairman Zala would be open-minded about his Coordinator son falling in love with a Natural Princess."

"That's why there's hope, Kira." Lacus interjected.

"Yes, hope." Kira sighed.

"However, I already know the odds are against them, but I really don't see how it's fair to allow them to go their separate ways without acknowledging their feelings for one another. People are allowed to have some happiness in their lives." Lacus stated.

Kira smiled at her gently. He truly loved her honesty and her will to care for others. It was a rare thing for him to ever see her acknowledge the negative side of things. She always kept looking towards the positive, the good things in life that were worth living for. "There's just one problem." He said fearfully.

"Am I to guess right it's what you and Kisaka have been planning for?" Lacus asked.

"Yes." He said quietly. "Cagalli's engaged."

-

"Are you coming out of there in the next thirty seconds or do I have to drag you out of there?" Kira called through the door that belonged to the bathroom in Cagalli's room.

"Very funny, Kira!" Cagalli shouted from the other side of the door. "By all means, I should just stay in here!"

"Cagalli, you know you can't do that." Kira said annoyed.

"And why can't I?" Cagalli challenged back. "I don't have to go to this so-called dinner of yours."

Kira shook his head in defeat. "Cagalli, what are you hiding from? Is it the dress again?" He asked teasingly. Although he had somewhere in the back of his mind an idea for why she was really hiding herself.

It took awhile before Cagalli answered him back. "Of course it's the dress. What else would it be? You know how much I hate dresses!" She responded back.

Kira stared at the door for a bit. "You're lying aren't you?" He said quietly. He knew that something happened between Cagalli and Athrun the other night. Being the protective brother he was, he would have gotten to the bottom of it and set Athrun straight. However, Lacus's intervention prevented him from doing anything. He felt a bit helpless to help his sister else. He had no choice but to do as Lacus said: let them take the time to settle their problems.

"No I'm not! So, back off Yamato!" Cagalli retorted.

Kira blinked. He didn't expect her to have heard him. "Okay, if you say so. Now would you come out of there already?" He said exasperatedly.

The lock unlatched and the doorknob turned. Slowly, the door opened and a blonde head stuck out through the crack.

Kira smiled at her. "There's the pretty face, now let's see the package that comes with it."

"Shut up." Cagalli blushed as she slowly withdrew her body from behind the door. Her blonde hair was in waves and lingered just a bit over her slightly bare shoulders. She was wearing a black, laced, spaghetti strapped shirt that just touched the top of her sea-green skirt. The skirt was laced as well in a darker shade of green and went down to her knees. To finish it off, she wore black ankle-strapped heels that gave her a more elegant look.

Kira whistled.

Cagalli blushed and turned back around and closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Hey!" Kira shouted. "Come back! That was meant to be a compliment!"

"Forget it! I'm not coming." She yelled back.

Kira rolled his eyes. "Girls."

-

"Tell me again why I'm coming along?" Athrun asked Lacus for what seemed like the umpth-teen time.

Lacus smiled at him. "I'm sure Cagalli will look stunning."

"I'm sure she will too. Seriously Lacus. You can't still be trying to, I don't know…" Athrun rubbed his forehead.

"Trying to help you guys realize your true feelings for one another?" Lacus asked playfully.

Athrun looked at her threateningly for a split second. "It's not going to happen. We're from two separate worlds." He stood up from the couch and walked to a corner in the room. He sighed. "She's not going to allow it to happen." He whispered.

"Things will happen as they are meant to happen." Lacus said calmly.

"Then why are you interfering if you are doing anything at all?" Athrun spoke up.

"You love her, Athrun, and yet you are willing to just allow her to slip out of your reach." She answered. "If you are not willing to fight for your happiness, then at least allow those who care about you to take charge in events."

"You're wrong." He muttered. "I don't have that kind of feelings for her." He said softly.

"Kira." Lacus breathed from behind him.

Athrun spun around to see Kira walking down the stairs looking as exhausted as one can be.

"Lacus, wow, you look beautiful." He said as he reached the bottom of the stairs and beamed at Lacus.

Athrun rolled his eyes in the background.

"Is there something wrong, Athrun?" Kira asked instantly.

Athrun looked down to the floor for a minute before looking up. "No. Nothing. Are we leaving now?" He asked, hoping that the answer would be yes. It might mean that Cagalli would be unable to join them to dinner.

"Oh, yes we are." Kira said at once. "Cagalli should be coming down now."

Athrun took in a deep breath.

"Cagalli! Come down now or we'll be late for our reservations!" Kira called once more.

"Alright!" She shouted. Though, it wasn't necessary for she was only standing at the top of the stairs. She slowly made her descend trying not to trip or anything. She wasn't making eye contact with anyone, but merely kept her eyes glued to the stairs.

"Wow." Athrun uttered under his breath as his eyes followed her down the stairs. She looked breathtaking. He saw Lacus look at him and wink. Athrun quickly turned his head and blushed slightly. He wasn't going to give in to her tactics.

"Cagalli, you look lovely." Lacus said once Cagalli made it to the bottom.

"Er…thanks Lacus." Cagalli said quietly, blushing. She wasn't used to people commenting on her looks, let alone tell her how beautiful she was.

"I've been telling her that for ages and I can't even get a thanks out of her." Kira said. "Okay, let's go shall we?" He said turning his back on Cagalli and giving a stern look at Athrun.

Athrun looked up at Kira stunned. He shrugged his shoulders and watched as Kira sighed and continued on walking to the front door. Lacus followed suit, but Cagalli lingered behind a bit.

They stood there in silence for a moment. Athrun dared to look up to her. Their eyes connected for a brief second. Emotions came spilling into his body and he immediately froze up. Cagalli's eyes looked at him hesitantly and then looked away. She moved on and followed after Kira and Lacus.

Athrun sighed. "Don't fall for it." He muttered to himself and kept repeating over and over again in his head on the way to the restaurant.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this. Hope it wasn't too boring or odd. I'm only trying. It's tough to continue a story that hasn't been looked at for a year. Though, I'm still not sure if I'll be updating this much. I have two other fics that I'm trying to concentrate on. No, they're not on yet. So, you'll just have to wait.

Please R&R.


End file.
